legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Capcom VS The World/Prologue
Description Capcom VS The World begins!! But first, before it must begin, we must see how it happened!!! Transcript Location: Eggman Airship Fleet Thunder clapped as Dr. Eggman sat in his (somewhat) chair. Eggman got up and began pacing across the room. Eggman: What if it does work? What if they betray me? What if- NAH! I'm thinkin' about it too much. This plan will work and Sonic will truly be gone for good. Heh heh heh.. The door to Eggman's self-proclaimed "Throne Room" bursted open, and Orbot and Cubot came running in. Cubot: Dr. Eggman! The Chaos Machine is primed and ready to go! Eggman: Perfect..my plan is moving into action. Eggman quickly rushed down the hallways of the airship and reached his laboratory. Eggman walked over to the massive screen. He quickly pulled out a small remote control with a single red button on it. Out of the ground, a small hatch opened. It was a small control panel. On top, sat a Chaos Emerald. Eggman raised his hand above the shiny red button sitting next to the Emerald and slammed his fist onto it. The Chaos Emerald, which was hooked up to the panel, began to glow. The massive screen flickered on and Eggman pulled out a microphone. Eggman: VILLAINS ACROSS TIME! VILLAINS ACROSS SPACE! VILLAINS ACROSS ETERNITY!! My name is Doctor Ivo Robotnik, and I have a proposition for you.. Meanwhile.. Location: Sonic's House Sonic and Tails were living the life. They had found a sick abandoned airplane on an island off the coast. Of course, they had to clean it out of all the skeletons, but after all of that was finished, the airplane and the island made a pretty fine summer home. Tails was ticking away at his computer while Sonic was out relaxing on the beach. Tails was typing..until he paused. His eyes widened in shock. Tails: Uhh...Sonic? I think you might want to come here. Sonic: Ugh, I just got comfortable.. Tails: Sonic! Come on! Sonic: Ugh..it better be good.. Sonic climbed inside the airplane and walked over to where Tails was sitting. Tails: I'm..picking up a transmission. It's being sent everywhere. Listen. A familiar voice rolled out of Tails's computer. The static on his screen cleared, and Sonic could clearly see Dr. Eggman. Sonic: Eggman. Great. Just when we finally get into this nice summer home and-'' ''Tails: SHHH! This is serious! We have to hear this! Eggman (through slight static): This goes out to all villains everywhere across the multiverse. Many of you wish to have the world beneath your feet, to rule over all. Trust me, I know how that feels. Well, what if I told you, we would be able to make all of that possible..and more? The scene then cuts to people from different universes viewing Eggman's message. It is seen in the laboratory of a brilliant scientist, in Cyberspace with a robotic entity, the spaceship of a galactic tyrant and the office of a corrupt leader. Eggman continues to speak. Eggman: In my universe, the Chaos Emeralds are the most powerful objects ever. They are capable of warping the very fabric of reality, time and space. Heck, it's what I'm using to send you this transmission. With them, we can create our very own pocket dimension as our base of operations. But wait, there's more! The seven Chaos Emeralds on their own won't be enough, so I stole the legendary Master Emerald ahead of time. Tails: What?! How did he get it from Knuckles? Sonic: Do you really wanna ask how? Eggman: With this, we can fuse multiple universes together! Yes, you heard me right! Not only will we have complete and total power, we'll have a massive plane of reality to rule over! I believe that I have your attention. You'll find portals to the aforementioned Pocket Dimension (that I'm currently making right now with those Chaos Emeralds) within your own universes. Hurry up though, I can't keep those portals open for too long or else those pesky heroes might get suspicious. I trust you know what to do now. Tails's computer flickered off, and Sonic and Tails were left standing there in silence. Sonic: Multiple Universes...? Wait! He said that there were portals in every universe! That means that there's one here, too!! I have to stop him! Tails: I have to go with you! Sonic: Then let's go! Sonic and Tails quickly dashed out of the plane. Sonic temporarily paused, but began to rev up his Figure-8 Technique, running so hard that the sand beneath him turned into glass. Sonic zoomed off across the beach and ran across the ocean, Tails following closely behind. ---- Eggman had finished the pocket dimension. He quickly opened a Chaos Portal and walked through it. He stepped into a completely new world. Eggman walked across the checkerboard-patterned floor. There were several portals in the area. Nobody was walking through them. But just then, someone walked through one of them. He was a man of relative stature, bald in the middle of his head but had larger parts of hair on the sides. He wore a lab coat with a tie patterned with skulls. The man walked up to Dr. Eggman and extended his arm. Wily: Dr. Robotnik, I presume? My name is Dr. Wily, and I simply could not pass up your opportunity. Eggman extended his arm and shook it, both of them smiling evilly. Eggman: Please, call me Ivo, and thank you for joining me, hehe. Wily looked around at the newly made dimension in awe. Eggman: Heh, surprised? Wily: I hate to admit it, but yes. How you molded the dimension with that strange energy..it's brilliant! Eggman: Why thank you, my good sir. Wily quickly turned to Eggman. Wily: I..don't suppose you're a scientist? Eggman: How did you guess? Uh..I don't suppose that you believe that machines will make the world better..do you? Wily: Quite! And..is there an upstart that doesn't know better that always gets in your way? Eggman: Yes! You too? Wait..are they blue? Wily: Yes..they are. Both: Hmm.. Eggman: I think we're going to be getting along just fine. Heh heh heh.. Wily: Yes..hehe...I don't know about the other people though..if anyone else does come.. Wily spoke too soon, however. The portals began to glow brighter and more silhouettes began to appear. Eggman: Hehe, now the first part of the plan is done. A Few Hours Later.. Eggman had just finished the tour of the pocket dimension, and began to bring many of his robot forces to the base. He lead the group of villains over to a large tower, where their base of operations would be. The group traveled up the tower in an elevator, and arrived in a massive control room. Eggman: Please, everyone sit down. We have chairs for everyone. The large group of villains uneasily sat down one by one. Eggman then sat down at the head of the table with a grin on his face. Eggman: Well, now that we're all here, why don't we introduce ourselves? My name is Dr. Ivo Robotnik, also known as Dr. Eggman. Wily: My name is Dr. Albert Wily. Sigma: My name is Sigma. I believe I come from your universe, Dr. Wily. Just in a different time period. Wily: Huh, how about that. Jedah: I am Jedah Dohma. Dr. Doom: I am Dr. Doom of Latveria. Lex: My name is Lex Luthor. Thanos: I am Thanos of Titan. M. Bison: I am M. Bison, leader of Shadowloo. Albert: Name's Albert Wesker. Geese: My name is Geese Howard. Frieza: I am Lord Frieza. Eggman: Good, good. We're all here. Now, allow me to explain the plan. We already have everything set up here in this Pocket Dimension. So our plan is to essentially use these Chaos Emeralds-'' Eggman then pressed a button on the table, and a hatch opened above on the ceiling. The Chaos Emeralds and the Master Emerald were all there, encased in glass. ''Eggman: -to fuse all realities together. Now, I also had another idea. What if..we mind controlled all of the heroes? All of the villains sitting at the table looked intrigued by the prospect. Eggman: Yeah, it ain't here..like in this room right now, but I have a universal-ranged laser cannon that mind controls people. It's actually set up right outside in the tower. Wily: When can we fuse all of the universes together? Eggman: Actually, we can do it anytime we want. All we need to do-'' Eggman then pulled a remote out of his pocket with a red button labeled "Press this to become Ruler of Creation" labeled on it. ''Eggman: Is push this little red butto-'' '''BEEP!! BEEP!! BEEP!!' Eggman: What? Suddenly, Orbot and Cubot busted into the room. Eggman quickly turned away from the group of villains in embarrassment towards the two robots. Eggman: What the heck is going on?! Orbot: Boss, I don't know how it happened, but..he's here.. Eggman's eyes widened in shock and rage. He quickly made a motion, and a television screen came down from the ceiling. The screen quickly turned on (WIP) Next Chapter Next Time on Capcom VS The World... Category:Capcom VS The World Category:Sharaku Jr.